Fulfilled
by TENNIS-w-GUITARS
Summary: He found a purpose that lived, a reason that had a beating heart. He needed to tell her that he set out for her, but he went on for them, and that in the end, he came back to tell her of it all for himself.


**Summary:** He found people to live for, discovered people to chase away his demons. He found a purpose that lived, a reason that had a beating heart. Call it loyalty, call it insanity, but after it was all over and done with, Zoro needed to visit her and tell her in person. He needed to tell her that he set out for her, but he went on for them, and that, in the end, he came back to her for himself.

* * *

**Fulfilled**

Dust kicked up along his boots, browning his shoes at the scuffs. His purposeful strides big, the strong man looked out of place in the quiet, serene village. Three swords strapped to his side, three earrings jangling with each step, the Greatest Swordsman in the world walked through his home village. People who recognized the posters and the stories with descriptions that were walking on the street shied away from the power he emitted. He was use to civilians cringing away, so he paid it no mind; besides he didn't have all the time in the world. _They_ were waiting for him at the docks, after all. With steeling determination, his pace increased speed and he passed by so fast, some people were never quite sure they saw him in the first place.

Zoro wanted to go to his training grounds first, and when he did he listened to the trickling sound of water swishing through small rocks in the small creek. This place smelled so clean, so much of earth and ambition that he inhaled continuously through his nose. He touched his old weights that lay discarded to the side of the creek. Moss decorated his training utilities, dark green covering his old life. After sweeping his hand through the creek's water, feeling and hearing the harmony along with the peace it gave, he continued on. He walked through the woods of his village as if it were a second home, and in a way it was. Usually he would get lost, but it was really only any other place then here that he got lost in. His home village, the woods, his training grounds, and finally her resting place- he knew where and how to get to the them like he knew his three sword style techniques; flawlessly.

Brushing branches away at the end of the woods, Zoro looked on to the field they battled. He didn't hesitate and he walked on through the suddenly windy weather to the field. Thin blades of grass brushed Zoro's feet and he could almost hear swords clashing in the wind, like that night so many years ago. Except the sun was setting now, and the moon wasn't their spot light. With one hand on his swords at his hip, he extended the other out during his trek through. He continued walking, but he opened his hand, stretched out his fingers, and let the wind sweep through them. The air felt warm, but cold; very much like his homecoming. Zoro closed his hand once he entered the other side of the woods from the end of the beautiful grass field. His green head of hair disappearing from view, the trees having hidden him from morbid memories.

Finally, he's with her again. Standing in front of the white glowing marble, Zoro's stature towers over the pure rock; his body's shadow completely covering the white pristine gravestone. He smiles down at her very fondly and begins to tell her all of his adventures. He tells her, from start to finish, his journey after leaving the island. Zoro smiles down at her, and wonders briefly, if she already knew all the things he's telling her. If Kuina watched over him all this time. He wouldn't be surprised, but he wanted to tell her his story anyways. So, he continued, his deep voice interrupting the peace of the graveyard. When his story came to a close, Zoro breathed out a sigh of relief. There. He's told her. He's told her his story.

"I'm the Greatest now. Promise fulfilled."

He spoke with happiness, and pride, not bitterness. It was almost as if he was reporting in a job well done.

"It was for you, at first, Kuina. And a little part of it will always be because of you, that I have became so strong. But, really, the reason why I strengthen up so much, the reason I became the Greatest, instead of why I aimed for it, is because of the crew. Because of Luffy and that she-devil. Even cause of that stupid perverted cook and the cowardly brave warrior I told you about. It's all cause of them, and because of all the other people I met along the way."

Zoro almost expected her to respond. He thought she'd say something like: "Stop spouting nonsense! Hurry up, they're waiting for you!"

The wind continued on, and like in the field of grass, Zoro held out one rough calloused hand and let the swift air run through. It almost felt like the wind carried her imaginary words to him.

"I did it. I just came to tell you, Kuina."

His words filled the silence and he smiled. He needed to tell her the truth. First, it was because she died, and because he promised he would become stronger only the day before. Then, it was because he needed the strength to survive. And finally, it was because he found people to protect. He found people to live for, found people to chase away his demons. He discovered a reason that lived, a purpose that had a beating heart. He would never, ever in his wildest imagination forget Kuina, or that she was the reason he set out in the first place. But, she needed to know that he wasn't tied down by his promise to her. In the end, The Greatest Swordsman in the world became that way to protect those he met along the way. It wasn't because of the promise anymore, and it's been that way since before the crew entered the New World. Ever since he cast his life aside for his Captains.

"In the end, it wasn't because of our promise; it was because of them. They're important and I want to protect them. I want to live with all of them, and continue out my life filled with adventures together with them."

The wind blew by so quickly that his short, spiky hair ruffled along with it, and the Greatest Swordsman in the world smiled broadly.

Kuina got the message. She understood.

Zoro turned to leave, his promise finally at rest when he spotted a familiar silhouette leaning against a cherry tree. His hardened eyes softened at the recognition of the old man standing tall in the shadows.

"Sensei."

In truth, Zoro didn't sense him him there. It was probably because he let his guard down and mentally, he scolded himself. He should've known better.

From the look on his sensei's face when he stepped out from the shade the tree casted, Zoro knew he heard it all. His story, his spiel meant to be heard by Kuina.

He looked older, only a few strands of black lacing through his grey hair. He still stood tall, no slouch evident in his posture, and his sensei still looked as muscular and as strong as the day he left. Zoro didn't expect any less, really. With his arms crossed over his chest, his sensei stepped closer towards him, smiling brightly. The green haired man noticed that with his smile came crow's feet prancing around his eyes, and subtle wrinkles creasing near his mouth.

"Zoro-san, it has been a long time."

He smiled at his elder and asked boldly

"Do you want the sword back? I've fulfilled the promise, Sensei."

The older man smiled at Zoro and shook his head side to side.

" I wouldn't part you from that sword Zoro-san. For it was Kuina's and therefore, yours. You're the Greatest, right? Then you keep it."

Zoro smiled at his sensei because he somehow knew his teacher wouldn't take back the sword, even before he asked the question.

"Thank you."

His teacher smiled because he knew it wasn't just from the assurance to be able to keep the sword. Zoro's thank you was for everything.

"No need, child. It sounds like your journey was pretty amazing, hmm?" The old man inquired.

"It is, and still is. They're waiting for me at the docks." Zoro replies, keeping his smile.

"You better get going then, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

They looked at each other for a long time, and with the sun setting behind them they knew that this could be the last time they ever see each other. The sea was dangerous, especially as the life of a pirate. And no man, including Zoro, could hold this heavy title forever.

Turning to leave, Zoro heard his Sensei voice fill the eerie silence that was their goodbye.

"Tell your Captain- tell the Pirate King's crew to all come on the island next time. I would love to meet your nakama Zoro-san."

The Greatest didn't say anything at first, only chuckled loudly enough for his Sensei to hear. Walking on, back to his friends, Zoro let his hand open up and waved to his teacher from behind. And just before he dipped back into the security of the woods, with a smile plastered on his face, Zoro called back to his teacher, without looking back:

"It's a promise."

* * *

**:A/N:: Zoro is a man. THE man. Lol, sorry i've always just loved the green haired first mate!3**

**This was actually the first Fanfiction i ever wrote, all those many moons ago. The thing is i never actually wrote it. I just thoguht about it a lot, and just now i though; hey! I've already written a few, might as well write the first one i ever thought of out! I know, I'm so backwards sometimes. Anyways, Zoro is kinda hard to write. Hes so... sure of himself all the time, I'm not sure i got him right. Well, i like the story, even if its a little cheesy :P**

**Review. Always. Because there isn't an excuse for Guests not to anymore! I know the secret, even people who don't have accounts can leave their thoughts!**

**O.O**

**Please? :) Everybody enjoys feedback, and i, as the strange person i am, enjoy criticism. **


End file.
